<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A piece of the past of a long dead seriel killer. by Dakotadabear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156902">A piece of the past of a long dead seriel killer.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakotadabear/pseuds/Dakotadabear'>Dakotadabear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detectives, Investigations, Modern Era, Murder Mystery, Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakotadabear/pseuds/Dakotadabear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sherrifs department of lareign creek gets a call about a abandon cabin with human remains inside a attic. The first responders think  it could be of town legend the layed off old radio host turned killer Alastor Laroue nearly a hundred years ago that it was his hide out. But it couldn't be that obvious could it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A piece of the past of a long dead seriel killer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Modern day, not just that It was a cloudy day in the town of Lareign creek, after a recent thundersrorm. Detective Dennis Garret as usual in this got his coffee leaving from a nearby gas station. His partner David Jeffrey's was looking at some notes on the bootlegging operations they were trying to crack down on with Louisiana state troopers. Other then that drug farmers and poachers of local wildlife the town was sleepy enough.</p><p>A call on the radio spoke up "all units this is dispatch 911 call from a person saying they are a buck hunter claims a old abandoned cabin has something about human remains inside hq need 4 units and a detective unit on route to yellow tape the area and start investigating" </p><p>Detective Gary didn't hesitate answering the radio call with "This is Detectives garret and Jeffrey's taking the call. What's the area of the call dispatch?" Dispatch answered "The individual is a blue and white 1980s ford f150 on the side of lokin pass named Gary Wilky. The cabin is not on a clear path so he is waiting to show the area he found the bodies." Detective Gary turned the car on hitting the sirens driving off with "We're on the way estimated time if arrival ten minutes"</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later they park up behind another patrolmans vehicle who was already talking to the witness. Detective Garret walked up to the patrolman "Hey patrolman Robert's? What you got out of him?" His partner Jeffrey's next to him. The patrolman man explained "Mr.Wilky here was looking to hunting buck impressive for someone his age, anyways poor coot saw the cabin a bit of walk over that mound area with some overgrowth said he thought if he hunketed up inside with a rifle he could camouflage inside wait for game. Went inside saw skeletal remains of a human hand on a old table." </p><p>Detective Garret nodded with "Mr.Wilky? I'm Detective Garret and this is my partner Jeffrey's we're from Lareign creek sherrifs. Can you show us where the cabin is?" Wilky got up with "I'll show when i see it but i ain't gettin any closer ya hear? There was something wrong with everything in that cabin." He warned. Detective Jeffrey's spoke up "How so mister?" Wilky looked at him dead in the eye "Something was on the wall symbols of some worship mumbo jumbo!"</p><p>Garret sighed "Mr.Wilky all I'm asking you is to point out the cabin and thats it. Soon as you see it you can head back to patrolman Robert's okay?" Wilky sighed with  a grumble "Ehhh follow me son." </p><p>As they walked surely there was a cabin vines grown around the outside of the building with Wilky saying "Be careful for some of the wildlife theres a creek not far that I seen a gator or two in earlier in walkin distance."  Garret nodded with "Ill keep it in mind take it easy." </p><p>As they approach the cabin they saw what remained of the door nearly unrecognizable from rusting away over time camouflaged with mud barely visible walking in Garret noticed the hand with "Let's get forensics and everyone else search the place and give us the go before we start searching. Just cause its a old cabin and theres no sign of blood doesn't mean that hand wasnt since the stone age." He joked grimly.</p><p>After roping off the area forensic officer Nicholas looking around came out with "Hey Detectives? I see what looks like a attic area but if there was ever a ladder here its gone now. You can look around this level meantime im getting a ladder from my van be warned its creepy as hell the shit in there." </p><p>The Detectives wearing there forensics gloves inside looked around flashlights in hand it was still daylight but it was dark due to the trees and shadows around tge cabin blocking light. On the wall was inscribed symboos and writing everywhere. "Jeffrey's? Any idea what that is? Is it like Satanism stuff?" Garret asked his partner responding simply with "Looks more like haitian voodoo stuff. Theres some cupboards and shelves over there open them see if there's anything in em."</p><p>Garret nodded going around finding nothing significant except a old hunting knife what appeared to be what was left of a double barrel shotgun before opening a drawer with a book inside. Garret exclaimed "I got a old dusty book in here could be nothing but it coukd be a diary. We should wait until Nicholas returns examine it safely in the crime lab. Shit is old as fuck with the carvings I saw of that double barrel shotgun must be like what? Early 1900s or 1800s?"</p><p>Jeffrey's nodded with "Well one things for sure the guy was into some sick shit." Garret looked past the doorway seeing in the distance what appeared to be a  a deer blinking only to disappear. Garrets sighed "Let's go outside partner my eyes need some sunlight i could have sworn i saw something out there." </p><p>Jeffrey's shrugged "You probably did. Your first case like this one officer?" Garret responded "Yeah you? I heard you transfered over from new orleans pd?" Jeffrey responded "Wasn't religious or weird like this but yeah definitely more blood and more grim. Moved out here cause its more quiet the perfect amount actually i got called for violent and sick shit all the time." </p><p>Garret nodded sitting on a fallen log with "So you told me." He stood up seeing the forensic officer return with someone else wearing a coroner badge "Officers Coroner Johnson of the county coroner office says he needs the severed hand inside i got the ladder you two find anything else?" Garret nodded walking alongside following them with "Yeah a piece if a old double barrel shotgun a hunting knife in one drawer and a old book bag the book it could be a diary." </p><p>Nicholas set up the ladder looked at the objects bagged the book gently and said after scrubbing for any prints on the shotgun and the knife finding nothing he said "Detectives? Go ahead bag those up I'm going up the ladder no prints." As Nicholas climbed up they heard him climbing around then was heard "Guys!? We got a A huge pile of bones here! Holy fuck theres a skeleton hanging on a damn meathook! Coroner! Your gonna need more body bags and people down here!"</p><p> </p><p>As time went on to after they cleaned out the old cabin of everything and they left the crime scene. Due to the circumstances more likely of being a serial killer the FBI took over the investigation. One week later Garret sat in his car with his partner after talking to a informant of another ongoing case. "David? I ever tell you I'm the third cop in three generations of my family?" </p><p>Jeffrey's shook his head no with "Naw you haven't. Why?" Garret answered simply "My old man had this story his dad told me about in the mid 30s. He had come across aknown guy what he called a odd lanky guy in public used to be a radio host with his dog off duty on a hunting trip. Guy was eating someone in that forest. He chased him the dog though how he tells it wanted him more. Dog got a hold of him guy pulled out a 357 revolver and Grandpa shot him between the eyes with his rifle.     After that rumors of local legend Alastor Laroue went around about how he probably killed in new orleans turns out he did when they checked fingerprints. But rumors continued that that wasn't his only victim down here."</p><p>Jeffrey's chuckled "Why you think its him? Its too coincidental!" Garret nodded "I know but for some reason in that cabin I was thinking of that story. You ever get that feeling when your in a house with a dead corpse or remains of one that your being watched? That haunted kind of feeling? I was getting that the entirr time in that place." Jeffrey's sighed "I've had that with every body even at the coroner's office."</p><p>Suddenly Garret's cellphone rang he answered "Detective Garret speaking." In response a voice belonging to a female on the other end spoke "Special Agent Sarah Valerie. FBI we need you and your partner back in the sherrif's office regarding the cabin case. We have a ton of information about it you will want to know in person." Garret responded "We'll see you soom special agent on our way now."</p><p>Jeffrey's asked "Feds looking into that bootlegging ring?" Garret started the car "No the cabin case."</p><p>As they arrived in the station a woman proffesionally dressed holding a briefcase went to them with "Detectives? I arranged for you both for briefing room 2." They walked into the room silently closing the door behind them with the agent opening the case pulling out files and photos explaining with. "I'm part of a unit that looks at evidence regarding cold cases that cabin you found was a goldmine in people who have gone missing from the late 1920s to 1930s. We looked at the evidence including what appeared to be a voodoo shrine with a deerskull recovered along with the bodies in the attic it was definitely ritual sacrifices of some sort."</p><p>The agent pulled out the photos showing those finds continuing with. "There was a piece of crucial evidence of who was responsible. That book you found gentlemen was of a dead serial killer known as Alastor Laroue that radio host cannibal." Garret spoke up "What!? That's insane! Your telling me my granfather killed him on a off duty hunting trip?" </p><p>The agent looked at Garret with a glare "Explain detective." After Garret explained the story the agent asked "What's your grandfather's name?" Garret answered "George Garret eventually was head deputy until retirement. There should be records of it right?" The agent nodded "We should. Well fate or otherwise the diary was pretty detailed and fanatic of the writer. He said how he had many of his victims what he did and had a lot of well egotistical talk about himself. We found marks from the hunting knife that were a match to some of the bone damage done to the remains you found as well.."</p><p>The agent cleared her throat with "Gentlemen you without knowing it put closure on a lot of missing people of 3 to four decades between each deceased. We are about to have a press conference. With that keep up the work detectives." She cleared her throat grabbing her briefcase putting the photos back with "We will keep in touch if anything more comes up. I bid you farewell gentlemen." She says walking out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>